


Kittens

by Shipping_Sushi



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Headcanon, Kittens, Mindless Fluff, One Shot, i need more fempai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9494180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipping_Sushi/pseuds/Shipping_Sushi
Summary: Ayano tries to stab a kitten. Taeko stops her.





	

Ayano wasn't known for liking things. She just tolerated or outright hated. And when she discovered that her senpai had an allergy to cats, they were added to the latter.

 

Taeko was sniffling a bit during a day of school, which made Ayano spend every possible moment with her. She didn't seem sick, just a bit red and sneezing every couple minutes.

 

While walking home together the despicable white hairball causing Taeko's inconvenience showed itself, rubbing againt Ayano's leg. From there it was only a matter of seconds till her knife was drawn and she was holding the kitten still. Taeko snatched the fur ball away from her hurriedly.

 

"Senpai please it's hurting you!" "N-no-" She sniffled and let out a small sneeze. "Ayano it's f-f-" She held in a sneeze before letting the cat down. "F-fine." Ayano stared at the fluffy thing that her senpai seemed to enjoy. Taeko was on her knees, petting the kitten lovingly despite her running nose.

 

The first thing Ayano felt was jealousy. She wished Taeko would give her that much affection. It'd be lovely to be pet by her girlfriend.

 

Then when Taeko motioned for the yandere to play with the vermin as well, Ayano felt something new while running her fingers through the snow white fur.

 

It wasn't hatred. It was a little like tolerance but somewhat..

 

 

Warmer.


End file.
